Life's Unfair Sometimes
by Sweet May
Summary: Time for another contest! But May's got competition. Will she be able to win with rivals in the way? Contestshipping and other shippings too.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my second fic... and ummm... its sorta short but i needed to show it to people... anyways lets begin;

I don't claim Pokemon... ok?

_Chapter 1:_ Orchardfield City

------------------------------------------

"There it is, Orchardfield City," May said, still holding his PokeNavi.

Ash, May, Max, and Brock arrived in Orchardfield City. The city seemed big. It had a lot of houses, but mostly buildings. All of the houses were different colored and the buildings were a steel color with multiple windows. From where Ash and the others were, they could see the contest hall in the center of the city which excited May a lot.

"And there's where I'll get my next ribbon," May proudly said, pointing at the big hall. It did seem pretty big. With a big sign saying Pokémon Contest. May seemed pretty determined to win. She had 3 ribbons with her. She worked hard to earn them. Leading her closer to the Grand Festival. But she needed to win his contest to get her fourth ribbon.

"I know you'll win May," Ash smiled and Pikachu smiled too wishing her luck as well.

"Yeah I know you'll win," Max added.

"Go for it," Brock also added.

"Thanks you guys," May turned back to them with a smile and then turned back to the contest hall. They all stood there and watched the city with the sun hitting it, making it shine. Though everything seemed like autumn colors. Even though it was autumn. Leaves kept falling down but it didn't bother the gang so much. But night was approaching and they had to get to a Pokémon Center to sleep, but they didn't seem tired. Then they starting heading to the big city. They were excited, especially May. She wanted this ribbon so badly that she couldn't wait for the contest to come.

-----------------------------

Ash and the others entered through the automatic glass door into the Pokémon Center. The lobby seemed big. It was also filled with coordinators ready for the contest. Each had their Pokémon out to groom, pet or just play with them. May felt both excited and nervous. But she had to be more determined in order to win.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to look around the city," May suggested and starting heading to the door.

"Be safe May," Ash said. May turned and smiled then walked out and the automatic door closed. Ash turned back and saw only Max standing there.

"Where Brock?" he asked Max. Max looked around, then spotted him flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," Brock said with happiness filled in his mind, "You just made my day better than ever."

Nurse Joy just looked at him confused.

"Come on," Max said really annoyed and pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy, "You can make her day better by leaving."

Ash watched Brock et pulled away by Max then back to Nurse Joy.

"Sorry about Brock Nurse Joy."

"Its ok," she replied, "So are you participating in the contest?"

"No I'm not, I'm just cheering for my friend," Ash said.

"He's just scared of losing since he has no style in both appeals and battles," said a familiar voice. Ash turned back only to see May's rival, Drew standing there with his hand in his pocket and sneering at Ash. Ash glared at him.

"Yes I do, and I can defeat you anytime, anywhere," Ash yelled at Drew but he just flicked his hair.

"Oh really?" he teased Ash.

"Yeah!" Ash started acting like a child. Max and Brock came to them and wondered what was going on.

"I don't think so," Drew finished and starting walking away from them. Ash pulled him back by grabbing his arm.

"How about a battle right now?" Ash suggested in a mad, yelling, and annoyed voice.

"Just a waste of time," Drew pulled his arm back, "You're a waste of time."

Ash gritted his teeth and seemed very angry, "So you're scared I'll beat you?"

Drew laughed for a second and then turned back to them. "If you want to get humiliated by your friends, then I'll accept."

"You're the one will be humiliated when I defeat you," Ash said with determination.

"Pika," Pikachu said also with determination.

-------------------------------------

It was still the night. With the navy blue sky and less stars appearing from the city's light. But in the city, May was exploring around the city's stores and everything connected to it. There was a lot of stores for May to shop which made her feel happy. There was a lot of people. Most of them were coordinators but that didn't matter to May because she only cared about winning the ribbon and defeating the coordinators in the second round. She suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore. But she felt like if she had a chance of winning.

"Wow a lot of shops," she said admiring them. But she then stopped to a Pokeblock shop. She looked into the window and saw a purple, short haired girl at a counter. May went inside the shop happily and approached the girl.

"Kelly!" she yelled happily, very excited to see her friend.

"Oh hi May," Kelly left the counter and went to May, "How are you?"

"Fine," May answered, "Just waiting for the contest."

"You're entering the contest too?" Kelly asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah and I'll win the ribbon too," May said with excitement filling her mind.

"Don't forget, I might win the ribbon," Kelly said, also with determination.

"Maybe," May looked around the shop and saw millions of bottles full of Pokeblocks, "Wow this shop is so cool."

"Thanks May, I came here and opened a shop to sell Pokeblocks to coordinators. And I got a lot of money today," Kelly cried cheerfully. May smiled and was very happy to see one of her friends.

"So how many ribbons do you have so far? Kelly asked wanting to see them.

"Well here they are," May showed Kelly her ribbon case and it had three ribbons. One was red and blue, another was green and yellow, and the last one was pink and orange.

"Wow they're beautiful May," Kelly couldn't stop staring at them.

"Thanks. I worked hard to earn these ribbons with my Pokémon and we did earn them," May said happily but then she made a sad face, "But I'm not sure if I'll win this contest."

"Don't worry May," Kelly comforted her, "You'll win. Just try your best."

"Thanks, well I better go practice then if I want to win," May said being her determined self again and headed to the door of the shop.

"Okay good luck on the contest," Kelly said smiling and handed May a couple of Pokeblocks before she left.

"Thanks, good luck to you too," May said and left from the door and back into the streets again.

---------------------------------

anyways tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was gray covered with dark gray clouds. It was windy outside that it made more leaves fall on the ground. Yet Ash and Drew wanted to battle. They stood in opposite of each other in a battlefield. Ash looked determined and Drew just stood there smirking.

"I can't lose to him again," Ash thought and gritted his teeth.

"Ok so each trainer will use only one Pokémon. Any Pokémon still standing is declared the winner of the battle," Brock informed them.

"Scared?" Drew flicked his green hair and looked at Ash with a smirk.

"No but I think you are," Ash said and took out a red and white Pokeball, "Alright, Phanpy lets go."

"Phanpy," it said happily.

"Roselia, come on out," Drew released the Pokeball and out came a small green thorn with a red and blue rose on its hands.

"Roselia," it said as it landed on the ground in an elegant way.

"Phanpy vs. Roselia? Wonder who will win," Max said, wondering if Ash would win the battle.

"All trainers ready? Brock asked.

"Ready," Ash and Drew spoke at the same time.

"Then begin," Brock announced.

"Phanpy, use Tackle," Ash order. Phanpy ran straight for Roselia.

"Roselia, use Poison Sting," Drew called to it. Roselia shot out a bunch of narrow white barbs.

"Dodge it Phanpy and use Rollout," Ash called.

"Phan," it said and dodged the attack then curled up into a ball and rolled to Roselia's way.

"Use Petal Dance, Roselia," Drew ordered.

"Roselia," Roselia released a bunch of pink petals, each hitting Phanpy but did no damage.

"What the..." Drew said, surprised to see nothing happened to Phanpy.

"Alright," Max jumped in excitement.

"Phanpy, use Rollout again," Ash commanded with Phanpy rolling up and hitting Roselia.

"Rose," it said hitting the ground.

"Roselia," Drew started to panic but tried to keep his confidence, "Use Magical Leaf."

A bunch of different colored leaves came out and headed to Phanpy.

"Dodge and use Rollout," Ash called to Phanpy. It did what it was told and quickly dodged the leaves making them crash into the ground then rolled up into a ball again and sped to Roselia as fast as it could.

"Dodge it," Drew cried. Roselia dodged it before she could get hit. But then Phanpy continued the attack, hitting Roselia with a direct hit.

"Alright," Max cried cheerfully, "You're winning Ash."

"Yeah," Ash said determined as usual.

"Roselia, use Synthesis," Drew ordered in an angry tone. Roselia glowed white for a second and then returned to its normal state. It tried getting up and succeeded but was still hurt from the Rollout attack.

"Wow it used Synthesis. But that won't stop us. Phanpy, use Body Slam!"

Phanpy ran quickly to Roselia with full speed.

"Use Stun Spore Roselia," Drew commanded. Roselia released a big yellow powder catching

Phanpy. Phanpy stopped running and felt like it could not move.

"Phanpy, what's wrong?" Ash curiously asked.

"It's paralyzed Ash," Max cried.

"Yeah meaning this battle is over," Drew smirked again, "Roselia, use Solar Beam."

"Rose...," Roselia's hand came close to each other and a white glowing light started growing in between them. It grew a little bit bigger every second.

"Come on Phanpy," Ash tried to get Phanpy to move but it was helpless.

"Phan," it said trying to get up to battle.

Drew just smirked and flicked his hair once more, "Roselia, lets finish this with Solarbeam!"

"Roselia," Roselia released a large white beam that shot out and headed for Phanpy.

"Phanpy, use Rollout to dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Immediately Phanpy regained strength and quickly dodged the attack. Hitting right on the floor.

"What the?" Drew said shocked to see that Phanpy got up.

"All right!" Max shouted with excitement.

"Now Phanpy, use Rollout again," Ash ordered, bringing back his determination. Phanpy quickly curled up into a round ball and rolled quickly to Roselia.

"Don't think you'll win just like that," Drew said, " Roselia, use Stun Spore."

"Rose," Roselia said as she spun around and around releasing a yellow orange powder. It slowly came to Phanpy which gave Ash a chance to help it from becoming paralyzed.

"Phanpy, use Rollout through that Stun Spore," Ash ordered.

"Phan," it said, as it rolled back into a round ball and ran, through the yellow-orange powder.

"Roselia, dodge it," Drew said after he flicked his hair once more.

Roselia did as it was told and jumped up to escape the damage it would've got from Phanpy.

"It was so close," Max said with disappointment.

"I guess that Roselia's fast," Brock guessed still looking at the battle.

"Now Roselia, use Magical Leaf," Drew said in a calm voice which confused Ash.

"Roselia," it said releasing a multiple amount of rainbow colored leaves. All of them attacked Phanpy sending it flying from its Rollout.

"Phan!" it screamed when it was in the air and landed on the ground. It was already too weak to go on so it just tried to get up but then fell down completely.

"Phanpy!" Ash yelled and ran to the little blue elephant. Drew just smirked again and kept looking at Ash.

"Phanpy is unable to battle. Roselia is the winner. The winner of the battle goes to Drew and Roselia," Brock declared.

"I knew this was the results," Drew took out a Pokeball, "Roselia, return."

Roselia took a bow and was touched by a red light and it was back into its Pokeball once again. Drew placed it back and walked to Ash. He closed his eyes and made a short laugh.

"I told you there was no point with this battle," Drew said and then walked off.

"You were just lucky... again," Ash yelled. He glared at Drew and gritted his teeth as he watched him leave. Max and Brock also watched him leave until he was gone. They then looked back at Ash who got up and took out a Pokeball.

"Phanpy, return," Ash said with a disappointed look on his face. Phanpy then returned back into the Pokeball and Ash looked at it as if he never saw it, "You did a good job."

"I can't believe you lost," Max said.

"Maybe he is a bit stronger than you, Ash," Brock guessed.

"No," Ash scowled, still angry about losing, "He just got lucky."

"For the second time?" Max informed him.

"Well then he got lucky again," Ash said in his normal voice, "I'll ask him for a rematch."

Ash then started walking the direction from which Drew took. Max and Brock just stood there watching him.

---------------------------------------------

It was still the afternoon. But the gray sky was gone. Only the blue sky color was shown without clouds. Different colored leaves were still falling down on the ground. May was trying to practice for the contest using her Beautifly. But she couldn't concentrate on her practicing. She just stood there, frozen, but also thinking of something. Beautifly watched her. With its small brown body and its multi-colored wings flapping up and down. It then began to grow a little impatient.

"Beau," it said standing in front of May.

May then snapped out of her thinking, "Oh I'm so sorry Beautifly. I was just thinking of something."

"Thinking about your boyfriend Drew, May?" said a familiar voice. May turned around, seeing one of her rivals, Harley. Wearing a black shirt showing his belly and green pants with four dark green squares on each side of the pants. It matched the green jacket he had on. Also wearing white shoes and a long triangular green hat on his head. He had long purple hair and green eyes. He was there, leaning by a tree. Then he got up and walked over to May.

"No," May replied in an angry voice.

"I was just wondering," Harley said sarcastically, "Not like I actually know what you're thinking."

May seemed disgusted by him. She had a feeling something was up, "What do you want Harley?"

"Nothing in particular," Harley made a fake smile, "Just checking on my greatest friend, May."

"Uhhh...," May became confused.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here," Harley added, "Since there's a contest here and only coordinators enter."

"What is that suppose to mean?" May shouted, "I came here to enter this contest."

"Awww poor May," Harley said patting May hard on her head which annoyed her, "If I were you, I wouldn't enter the contest or I would be embarrassed of losing."

"I'm not going to lose," May scowled at Harley, giving him an angry look, "I will win the ribbon and i will beat you."

"Whatever you say, Tentacool," Harley made a laugh and walked away. May blushed, remembering the time he embarrassed her in the Hoenn region. She then got fed up and walked away as well. Beautifly felt confused but followed May.

------------------------------

The sun began to come down and Max and Brock left back to the Pokémon Center. Ash went to look for May since she hasn't returned yet. He was still angry about him losing to Drew and hoped to find him again sometime for a rematch.

"Pika," Pikachu said trying to help cheer Ash up. Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled a little. Ash then decided to drop the situation and agreed with Pikachu to just lay off. He then looked around and found no May except trees, large buildings, and grass.

"Alright Corsola," said a voice from afar. Ash wondered who it was. He tried looking around but saw nothing.

"Corsola," said a pink coral Pokémon as it shot out a bunch of spikes shooting out. The spikes eventually went down from the nearby cliff and all landed on Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey," he yelled and tried getting the spikes off.

"Pika," Pikachu yelled and shook itself to remove the spikes from its little yellow body.

"Sorry about that," said the voice and looked down from the cliff. Ash looked up and found it was his best friend, Misty.

"Misty?" Ash said in surprise.

"Ash!" Misty happily said and came down from the cliff. She had orange short hair and a ponytail on the left and green eyes. She wore a burgundy shirt with a yellow shirt with a blue collar over it and yellow shorts. She had orange and yellow sneakers.

"What are you doing?" Ash said, still happy. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's arms and seemed very happy like Ash was.

"I'm just practicing with Corsola here," Misty smiled and pointed to Corsola.

"Corsola!" it said smiling and jumping up and down.

"For what?" Ash wondered.

"For the contest here," Misty replied.

"What!" Ash became surprised, "Your entering contests?"

"Well yea," Misty answered with a sweat drop, "I just sort of got interested since i watched a few.

It's not a problem it is?"

"Um, no. Not a problem," Ash said, "I just didn't know."

"Well now you do," Misty continued, "And I suppose you're here since May is entering this contest right?"

"Yea," Ash smiled again but then remembered something, "Speaking of May, i need to find her!"

"Well I can help you," Misty offered, "That is, if you want."

"Sure," As said and the both of them, along with Pikachu and Corsola went looking for May in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Finally finished this. Once again, I dun own Pokemon. Enjoy!

----------------------------------

An hour passed by. May was still out in the evening. With the sun still shining but halfway down. She seemed completely determined about the contest now that she knew Kelly and Harley were in it as well. She didn't like Harley's words but she didn't let them get to her head.

"Alright Beautifly, the contest is in a few days and we're nowhere near being ready," May informed the gray butterfly. Beautifly stared at her, agreeing with every word she mentioned. It was a few days. Three to be exact. She couldn't wait to win. Nothing is going to pull me down, she thought.

"Okay, so let's get started!" May cried, "Beautifly, use Silver Wind!"

"Beautifly!" it said, flapping its wings to release a silvery wind.

"Now use, String Shot!" May ordered. Beautifly followed May's orders and shot out a white string of a sticky silk from the top in a spiral move, making it look as if string was coming out of a silver tornado.

"Yes! It's going as planned!" May smiled at their work. Already, she felt she was winning the contest.

"Some appeal, May," said a familiar person. May turned only to find Drew standing under a tree with a usual smirk on his face. He took out his hand from his pocket and walked up to her. May folded her arms, displeased.

"Well hi to you too, Drew," May muttered in an angry tone, "Let me guess. You came to enter the contest too?"

"Maybe," he replied, "Maybe not."

"Either you're entering the contest or not, I'm going to win the ribbon," May said. Drew shook his head.

"For someone who isn't a great coordinator, you sure put pride in it," he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried, folding her arms, "I will win."

"Whatever you say," Drew said and placed his hand back into his pocket, taking out a couple of pink and blue cubes. May watched in confusion.

"You might need these then," he grabbed May's hand, placing the cubes onto her and hand closing it. May blushed red a little.

"What's this?" she said, looking at the cubes with a blank expression.

"Pokeblocks," he answered, looking at Beautifly, who looked back at him.

"Well then why are you giving them to me?" May wondered. Drew said nothing but replied with a shrug. He then began to walk away, acting as if he was bored and needed to entertain himself but farther away. May placed the Pokeblocks away in her Pokeblock case and back into her bag.

"Um, Drew," she called in a soft voice. Drew heard and looked back at her.

"Are you entering the contest or not?" she asked.

"I'm guessing," he answered and walked off. May watched him leave until he was no longer visible. She looked up at the afternoon sky. Mixed orange and brown, shined on the earth. The sun half way down, shone its rays, making shadows appear.

"Well Beautifly, looks like we got competition," she said, looking at Beautifly who blinked a couple of times, "So let's get to work!"

* * *

Night was approaching slowly. Which was enough time for Ash and Misty to continue browsing the streets of Orchardfield. But after walking for a few hours, both decided to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant. The place seemed good enough. Yellow walls shaped it up with 3 big wide windows on the left and on the right. Peach and white tables lined up in rows. At least 4 brown or hazel chairs spread around each table. The place wasn't full but it was enough to feel comfortable. Ash and Misty took a table by the corner of the restaurant. Ash sat across Misty, who sat across from him. Misty looked at the menu while Ash stared at the window besides them. Pikachu enjoyed itself with the ketchup bottle located at the center of the table. Misty looked up from the menu and stared at Ash. 

"So how's the badges going?"

"Great!" Ash cried with determination. He took out the gray case that contained all the 8 badges he won.

"Wow," Misty said with amazement as she stared at the 8 metal badges. "So that means that you'll be entering the Mlinn Tournament."

"That's right!" Ash struck a winning pose, and I'll win for sure. I worked hard to win all of them and I'm not going to lose this time."

Misty gave him a smile. "That's great."

"Pika!" said the yellow mouse, smiling as well. Misty patted it on its head and turned back to Ash.

"Well, you do know I'm entering the Pokémon Contest. Right?"

Ash returned the case back into his pocket and looked up at Misty. "No way."

"Yes way," Misty confirmed. "I've been entering contests for a while and it seems great."

Ash didn't seem one bit happy about it. "Then that means you'll be against May. And Drew."

"You know Drew too?" Misty asked, un aware that Ash did know him.

"What do you mean?" Ash said, really unhappy. "Wait, then that must mean you know him? Green hair?"

"Well I just met him a few days ago," Misty admitted. "But he's really nice."

"Nice!" Ash cried. "I don't see how you find him nice."

Misty seemed confused. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Ash said, backing up on his seat. "Just forget it."

"Okay, whatever," Misty muttered and turned to Pikachu. Both of them exchanged looks. Confused of why Ash seemed weird. On the other hand, Ash didn't seem to notice. He kept watching outside of the window, seeing people either walk to their homes or another shop.

"Hey! Aren't you May's little friend?" asked a voice that Ash recognized. He and Misty turned, only to find Harley walking up to them from the door.

"Harley?" Ash wondered in a rather bored tone. " What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," Harley giggled and say down next to him. Ash became a bit startled but kept it.

"Well today was great. Isn't it?" Harley then took notice of Misty. "And who's this wonderful girl?"

"That's Misty," Ash replied before Misty could introduced herself. She just smiled and nodded.

"Aw. That's just sweet," Harley exclaimed and looked down at Pikachu with a fake grin. But that even scared Pikachu.

"Where's May?" he added and pretended to look for her in the restaurant.

"I don't know," Ash replied, becoming bored by the second. A click came to Ash's head. "Oh great. I just remembered I have to find her!"

"Really?" Misty and Harley looked at him.

"Well isn't that sweet!" Harley cried and placed both of his hands on his face. "I didn't know you liked May?"

Ash paused for a second. "What?"

Harley looked back at him with an odd expression, "You know. You obviously care about her."

"Well of course I do care. After all, she is my friend," Ash folded his arms, yet confused. "Anyways I'll see you all later."

"But Ash," Misty said, knowing that they just came here and now Ash headed to the door and out. Misty, Harley and Pikachu blinked for a couple of seconds.

"Wow, your friend is dense at love," Harley confessed.

Misty shrugged, "Well that's Ash."

* * *

"It's been a while since Ash and May were gone," Max looked at the door in lobby. Both him and Brock sat there, waiting for Ash and May to come back. "I'm worried about them." 

"Don't worry," Brock said, trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure they'll get here."

Before Max could say another word, Drew appeared after the automatic doors opened. With Roselia next to him, they headed upstairs. Roselia turned and saw Max and Brock watching them. Without telling Drew, it pretended to ignore them.

"Maybe Drew knows where May is," And with that, Max ran up to him.

"Hey, Drew," Max said, causing Drew turn to him with curiosity.

"Oh, hey." he said, placing a hand into his pocket.

"Do you know where May is?" Max asked in a forcing manner.

"Nope," Drew replied and began walking up the stairs. Max seemed quiet for a moment.

"How do you not know?" Max yelled. But Drew just kept walking up the stairs. Max still followed him. "I mean you're always stalking her!"

Drew stopped walking and looked back at Max with a face of denial.

"It's true too," Max stated, causing Drew to turn pink.

"Well then call me a stalker or whatever. But I think what you're saying is a lie," Drew said with his normal calm voice. "You know. Fake, not true."

"I know what you're saying!" Max cried and folded his arms with an angry face. Brock appeared from downstairs, staring at both boys with a stunned face.

"Well," Brock began, with Drew and Max turning to him. "Have you really seen May?"

Drew shrugged, "Well I have. But she's everywhere so—"

He stopped and walked off. Max and Brock watched him disappear in a room.

"I really don't like that guy," Max turned away.

"Well, you know him," Brock informed.

"Can't believe my sister likes that guy," Max said and walked down the stairs. Brock hesitated, confused of what Max said. But he decided not to say anything but follow him.

* * *

May walked through the empty streets of the city at night. A lot of people left home or back to the Pokémon Center. Most of the stores were closed already. The place was almost dark enough not to see. But May decided to head to the Pokeblock Shop. But she looked down at the flavored Pokeblocks that were in her hand. Why did Drew give them to me? May though. She felt liking feeding them to her Pokémon, but she wasn't sure if they were good enough for them. 

"You might need these then." His words were into May's mind and she couldn't get rid of them when she looked down at them.

"This could be a trick!" May said, clutching her fists. "Or he probably thinking I can't make my own Pokeblocks. Well newsflash Drew! I can so make my own blocks and they do taste good!"

But May then denied the last words she had said. Her Pokeblocks weren't good to all of her Pokémon besides Munchlax. May sighed, disappointed. But that's why she was heading to Kelly. She stood in front of the shop, surprised that that it was still open with the lights showing off the place inside. May came closer and opened the door with caution.

"Kelly?"

The place seemed deserted. But everything was still there. A ceiling fan kept swinging around and around. May came in and closed the door. "Kelly?"

"Who is it?" cried a girl that appeared with berries in her hands. It was Kelly. "Oh hi May!"

Kelly went back into the room to place the berries away and returned back out the door. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just though I would come here for—" May paused. "Um some help with Pokeblocks?"

"Sure no problem!" Kelly leaped into the air, scaring May a bit. "Grumpig, looks like we should get to work!"

With that said, she grabbed May's hand and dragged her into a room with white walls and a hard tan floor. No windows were there. A couple of tables stood there, holding a machine on each.

"Just make yourself at home, May," Kelly gave a grin to her and moved to a closet with multiple baskets filled with berries, held on shelves. She took a basket with pink berries.

"So what'll you need?" Kelly asked, placing a few berries into the machine and closed the round lid.

"Well, actually, I need some advice about making them. I mean I tried and tried, but none of the Pokémon like it except Munchlax. So I was thinking maybe you would help me and—" May was interrupted by Kelly placing her finger over May's lips.

"Relax," she stated. "You just need to work harder on them."

"But I did try. Harder and harder but nothing," May yelled. Kelly just shook her head. "Then you have to do the hardest you can ever do."

May looked down, ashamed at herself.

Kelly sighed, "But since you came all this way... let's get to work!"

"Grumpig!" cried the purple pig.

"That's awesome. Thank Kelly," May cried with joy.

"Hey, what are friends for," Kelly said and handed May a berry from the basket. Both of them took tries and turns at mixing the berries. They spent the rest of the night making a couple of Pokeblocks. With Kelly's advice May seems to get back her determination. Not sure of winning the contest anymore, but she didn't let all her rivalry remarks take control any longer.

-----------------------------------------

Yay. Now for chapter 4. >>


	4. Chapter 4

Yesh! Finally finished chapter 4. I just suddenly love this fic. Anyways, on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon or anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4** - Fights and Advice

Two days remained until the contest began. Coordinators seemed to rush out early to prepare for the competition. May came back close to three in the morning. Exhausted from all the help Kelly gave. She decided to sleep all day while Ash and the rest watched Misty practice.

"Alright, Politoed," Misty threw the Pokémon into the air. A happy-go-lucky green and yellow frog came out. Standing on its two back legs and clapped its hands cheerfully.

"Politoed!" it cried, continuing to hop and clap.

"Wow, Misty. You're Politoed looks so cool," Max's eyes gleamed, amazed to ever see one.

"Thank you Max. It's my star Pokémon for contest," Misty said, "Alright Politoed. Double Team!"

Knowing what Misty wanted, Politoed obeyed and created multiple clones of itself. All round up in a circle.

"Water Gun!" Misty added. All of the Politoed shot out a line of water. Since they were in a circle, the line of water ceased when it crashed onto the other. Making it look like a water fountain. It gently feel down, splashing softly on the ground like droplets of rain.

"That appeal was so awesome, Misty," Ash complimented and Brock agreed. The three boys clapped.

"But that's just a small part of the appeal. If you loved that, then you'll love the rest. I hope I win. Or at least have a great time.

"Well you could win. I mean you're a great coordinator." Max said. Misty smiled.

"I'm sure the judges will love your performance," Brock added.

"Oh please. You're all too kind," Misty made a small blush.

"They're right, somehow," said a voice that called them to turn. It was Drew. With a hand in his pocket, he walked up to them, paying no attention to Ash, Brock or Max.

"Oh hi Drew," Misty greeted. Somehow a bit happy to see him. Ash looked at Drew with a face of anger.

"Hi," Drew replied and turned to the three boys who, no intension, looked back at him. "I see you're friends with May."

"May's not here so you can just go," Max cried, wanting Drew to leave them.

Drew and Max glared at each other for a moment. Misty and Brock seemed confused. Ash was just angry.

"I still want a rematch," he said, getting up. Pikachu looked up at Ash as if he was crazy.

"Rematch? For what?" Misty turned to Drew who only gave a shrug.

"Just some battle yesterday," Drew said, "But not like I would have a rematch. It's a waste of time and you would lose again, anyways."

"What!" Ash snapped, almost scaring the lights out of Brock and Max. "You were just lucky."

Drew shook his head. "Again? Some trainer you are."

"Why I ought to—" Ash went to attack Drew but Brock and Max grabbed him, causing him to fall back. Drew snickered a little and turned back to Misty.

"Uh yeah. See you at the contest, Misty." Drew walked off. Misty seemed confused even more.

"What was all that about?" Misty asked, a bit disappointed of Ash's behavior.

"Nothing," Ash answered as he jumped up. "I'm going to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Just somewhere," Ash walked off, angry and confused as well. Pikachu had no choice but to follow.

"Ash seems different today," Misty informed. Max and Brock agreed. Politoed began clapping which caught their attention. Misty looked up at the Pokémon Center. Feeling that Ash had something hidden that she did not know.

-----------------------

Drew walked along the path, watching all the coordinators practice for the appeals.

"Use Swift, Espeon," ordered a girl with long, straight, black hair. The elegant purple Pokémon obeyed and shot out small white stars from it's mouth.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin," cried a boy with blue hair. Loads of coordinators called out attacks for their Pokémon to appeal. Drew shook his head, a bit disappointed at them all.

"This contest is going to be a piece of cake," Drew whispered as he ran a hand through his green hair.

"Drew, honey!" called out a voice which surprised Drew. Yet, he knew who it was. It was Harley. He ran up to him, breathless.

"I've been looking all over for you," Harley cried and grabbed Drew, giving him a deadly hug. Drew tried to get Harley off, but he refused and continued squeezing his chest.

"I missed you so much," Harley added and finally released Drew, letting him drop to the ground. "Oh yeah. Did I tell you that May's here. I mean she was thinking about you when I saw her."

Drew hesitated but came up from the floor, brushing his purple jacket with his hand. He glared at Harley the second he shifted his position.

"What do you want?" he asked, although Drew didn't care of what he was here or what he wanted.

"Nothing, nothing," Harley replied, waving his arms, "I just wanted to talk to you and—"

"Save the crap for someone who cares," Drew scowled, scaring Harley, "You just want something to do with May. Leave her alone already."

"Oh my god," Harley couldn't take being Mr. Nice Guy anymore. "You think you can tell me what to do? You think you're so great... but you're really not. So why don't you just run along with that girlfriend of yours, May, and leave the contests to the real coordinators."

Drew didn't say anything but began to walk off. Harley kept where he was and folded his arms with a big glare on his face.

"That's it! Just walk away!" Harley called after him. When Drew was completely gone, Harley began to walk away too only in another direction. "I'll show him. No one messes with me."

------------------------------------

"So where are we going again?" Misty asked, still un aware of where May was taking her.

"You said you were entering the contest. So I was thinking maybe we can both go and make Pokeblocks." May explained while dragging Misty by her arm.

"Um sure," Misty answered. Both of them kept walking into the afternoon streets of Orchardfield City. People stood out, talking or shopping as the day before. Both girls ignored the people and continued on. Store after store, the girls were fascinated by all the wonderful clothes and jewelry that they laid eyes on.

"Where are we making Pokeblocks?" Misty asked.

"There," May pointed to the Pokeblock shop that stood in between two other stores. It seemed empty unlike all the other stores that were packing with customers. Both May and Misty came up the stairs into the wooden porch of the store. They both peaked in the window near the door and saw Kelly sleeping, standing up but her face and hands on the counter.

"Kelly?" May said the second both girls walked in from the door into the store.

"Ah! I didn't do it!" Kelly cried as she woke up. She noticed May and Misty and felt embarrassed. "Oh hi May."

"Hi Kelly," May greeted. "This is Misty." May turned to Misty who smiled and waved. "She's entering the contest too."

"Awesome," Kelly cried with joy. "Please to meet you Misty."

"Same," Misty replied.

"Anyways, we were thinking if we could make Pokeblocks," May added.

"Sure," Kelly obliged. "There's barely any people coming in so I got plenty of time."

All three girls entered the room from which May and Kelly were yesterday night. The room was the same as before. Blue walls, multiple tables with Berry Blender machines on each.

"So many Berry Blenders," Misty said.

"Yeah. It's all for a lot of people who just come in to make their own Pokeblocks," Kelly replied and went to the same closet, retrieving baskets full of different berries.

"Hey May," Kelly said as she placed the baskets on the tables. She turned to May after then. "Do you think your Pokeblock skills improved?"

May nodded. "Just watch me!"

Misty and Kelly watched as May took a couple of berries and dropped them into the blender. Closing the lid, she pressed one of the four triangular buttons which began the blending.

"I just know it's going to be great!" May cried happily.

"The contest is tomorrow. So I guess the shop will be closed right?" Misty looked at Kelly who approved with a nod.

"If I win, then it's just a few steps away from the Grand Festival," Kelly said and opened up a lid from a random Berry Blender. "But if I end up losing, it's okay. At least trying to win is the best of all."

"I know what you mean," May said but kept all her concentration on the spinning of the Blender. It stopped spinning a few seconds later. "It's done!" May cried. A couple of red cubes rolled down from a slot underneath the Blender. May took one of them and ate it. Seconds later, it gave a unpleasant taste of bitterness and spice.

"It was... okay," May said and swallowed the block slowly. She had never tasted something more horrible than that.

"I guess making Pokeblocks aren't your best talent, May," Misty came to test out May's Pokeblocks. Unfortunately, she got the same taste as May did.

"I will never make a good Pokeblock enough for people to enjoy it," May sighed and looked down at the white marble floor.

"Relax, May," Kelly came besides her and patted her back. Hoping it would at least cheer her up. "Pokeblocks aren't what make the Pokémon appeal great."

"Really?" Misty and May wondered at the same time.

"Yeah," Kelly sat down on a chair next to her. She offered the other two chairs to May and Misty. They sat down. "I mean sure the Pokeblocks raise your Pokémon's coolness, cuteness, beauty, toughness and smartness— but think about it. Would it be worth to win by feeding your food to win a contest? Instead of trusting your Pokémon from your heart and giving all you got. Pokeblocks may be great for mostly anything. But what you believe in your Pokémon is even greater than everything else. It's probably how the best coordinators win."

"Makes sense," Misty said. May thought of all the coordinators that would possibly win with or without Pokeblocks on them. Robert— who won mostly every Grand Festival with Milotic or Claydol. And a few other coordinators who worked hard to gain a lot of ribbons. She wondered if that was one of the strategies that Drew would use. She didn't care about anything of his. Yet something was forcing her to.

"Yet Pokeblocks are made to support the Pokémon. To tell them to work hard. So why don't we begin making some Pokeblocks. I'll help both of you two and you'll be great in no time.

"Okay," Misty and May settled and they took out baskets of berries from the closet and settled them on the tables. They knew they had to at least do a good job. May knew that being with Kelly would make her whole confidence boost up to the maximum.

"I am so winning the contest," May thought and placed a few berries into the blender. It would be a long day.

--------------------------

Only one more day stood from the contest. May and Misty went back to Kelly's Pokeblock shop to create more Pokeblocks. Leaving early in the morning, it left the three boys alone for the day. They decided to stay in the lobby and chill out, watching coordinators.

"Wow. So many coordinators," Ash said. Max and Pikachu agreed.

"At this rate, it may be a hard competition for May and Misty," Max sighed and returned to the book he was reading through."

"Where's Brock anyways?" Ash asked and searched through the large crowd of coordinators.

"Take a wild guess," Max replied with his glasses gleaming against the light of the room and pointed to a guy who was trying to flirt with the girl in front of him.

"I'd say with your looks, you'll definitely win the contest. But how's about a perfect outdoor lunch just for two?" Brock suggested. The woman with short, blue hair looked at him, stunned. Brock looked as he were placed into a love trance until he felt his ear being tugged.

"Come on, Brock," Max said and dragged him off. Ash watched them with a sweat drop.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, who was pointing at a boy with green hair coming out of the staircase that led to upstairs.

"Drew," Ash muttered and stood up from his seat, walking towards him.

"Hey, Drew," Ash called to him who turned to see Ash with an angry face.

"Oh, it's you," Drew said and continued walking.

"You still owe me a rematch," Ash scowled and grabbed Drew's arm, causing him to stop.

"I don't owe you anything," Drew said, restraining himself from getting angry at Ash. "Besides, why are you so eager to have one? I defeated you fair and square didn't I? Or do you seem to be embarrassed to be beaten by someone as great as me?"

"Stop acting so selfish," Ash cried. Drew pulled back his arm and brushed off the spot where Ash had touched him. Max and Brock saw them and came up behind Ash.

"Wait a minute, I see what this is about," Drew flicked his green hair. Ash looked confused. "You don't want to be embarrassed in front of May, don't you?" Drew finished.

Hearing those words, Ash flipped.

"What? Why you—" Ash stopped and grabbed Drew, pushing him onto the wall with all the strength he had. Max and Brock panicked a bit and grabbed Ash by his arms before he would do anything else to Drew.

"Let me go," Ash begged. People turned to see the commotion that was happening.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy asked as she came out of the crowd. She took glances at Ash, Drew, Max and Brock.

"Nothing, nothing, Nurse Joy," Max cried, hoping that they wouldn't get into trouble.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong when you're here," Brock released Ash and ran up to her, going into a love trance again. Ash realized he was half free and felt like attacking Drew, but found out it would kick him and the others out from the Pokémon Center. Drew, who's back was still on the wall, exchanged glares with Ash. A moment later, Drew walked off to the exit of the lobby to outside, pretending nothing happened.

"I... have... to—" Ash said but was then paused by Max, who kept pulling him back.

"Chill, Ash," Max said. "You gotten in enough trouble already."

Pikachu ran up to Ash's shoulder. Ash kept his eyes on the door in which Drew left from.

"One day," He whispered, "One day—I will beat him. No matter what."

* * *

Chapter 5... on it's way soon. R&R and hope to finish chapter 5. 


End file.
